In a tire of an automobile or the like, when a vehicle body is electrified, an electric resistance value is adjusted within a regulated range such that an electric charge can be diverted to the ground surface. Therefore, tire manufacturing factories utilize an apparatus measuring the electric resistance value of a manufactured tire on a manufacturing line.
As such an apparatus measuring the electric resistance value of a tire, for example, as disclosed in PTL 1, an apparatus has been proposed. The apparatus measures the electric resistance value of a tire by causing a pair of probes to rise from below a roller conveyor with respect to the tire which has been conveyed on the roller conveyor and to interpose the tire therebetween.